batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Romulus
'''Anthony "Tony" Romulus' was a pentathlete and philanthropist turned monster. History Romulus competed in several low-level competitions, usually being very successful. The fame and power went to his head, however, and he felt the need to become even more successful. Romulus got his chance when his earlier victories qualified him for a sporting event which was arguably Gotham's paramount competition. Despite his dedication to strength training and proper exercise, Romulus' need to succeed led him to search for something that would guarantee him a gold medal. He eventually called upon Dr. Milo, who knew that he could not make anabolic steriods, as the games committee was clearly on the lookout for doping athletes. He instead concocted a serum possessing timberwolf hormones, which was obviously not a chemical the games committee was checking for, and thus would not be flagged in drug or steroid tests. Romulus hastily accepted, not knowing he had been tricked by Milo. Afterwards, his career expanded incredibly, having become the best athlete in any competition. After winning the gold medal, Romulus then achieved a secondary goal; fame and fortune. His athletic victories secured him cash winnings and endorsement deals, and Romulus spent his money on a mansion, sports cars and dating attractive starlets. He also turned back on Milo's deal to share some of the profits. The serum had horrible side effects, however, as Anthony was eventually transformed halfway into a werewolf during a night of the full moon. When he came to Milo for help, he said that Romulus had moderate lycanthrophy, as evidenced by his shaggy appearance but lacking animalistic tendencies. Romulus pleaded for a cure, to which Milo claimed he could not treat moderate werewolfism as there was none. However, he did have a cure for advanced lycanthropy and so he made Romulus a bargain; Milo would complete his transformation into a full werewolf to be properly treated, but Romulus would have to do everything he says, including the elimination of persons who Milo considered dangerous to his work. Romulus accepted and was fully transformed into a werewolf, which he would become during nights when the moon was full. Romulus caught the attention of Batman when he — known simply as "a wolflike creature" — was spotted at the Gotham Zoo attacking a guard who had information that could lead back to Milo. After reporting that he had encountered Batman whilst on his attempted assassination, Milo decided that they needed to get him out of the way. Romulus then put out word that he wished to make a charity donation that he would only sign over if Batman accepted. When explaining why to Bruce Wayne, who was an associate of Romulus from their gym, he mentioned he merely wished to meet Gotham's 'second-best athlete'. Later during the night, Batman arrived in Romulus' study, with the intent on picking up the cheque as quickly as possible. However, it was all revealed to be a trap as Romulus activated knock-out gas from his venting system and incapacitated him. Romulus and Milo then brought Batman to Milo's secret workplace, at the under-construction Gotham Coliseum. They chained Batman in the middle of the arena, with Milo intent on having Romulus transform and kill Batman whilst he was immobile. When Romulus transformed into a werewolf form, it made him so aggressive that he even attacked Milo, ignoring his orders. In fear, Milo dropped the vial containing the supposed cure, angering the werewolf, who then flung him into a ditch where he was knocked unconscious. The werewolf then proceeded to attack Batman. Batman was luckily able to free himself just before Romulus attacked and proceeded to fight back against him, now a wild uncontrollable beast. Batman was somewhat of an underdog in the fight, but held his own. Eventually as the fight continued to the tallest exteriors of the structure, Romulus was seemingly defeated when he was struck by lightning and knocked off the edge into the river. Milo was arrested, but the fate of Romulus remains unknown as the police were unable to find him upon searching miles of shoreline. Harvey Bullock snidely remarked that they would wait until the next full moon. Months later, Romulus' savings were depleted and his mansion was seized to pay back taxes and his legal creditors. One married couple looked at buying it, to which the real estate lady explains that there were rumors that Romulus skipped town. The couple wondered why someone who had it all would suddenly abandon it. Later, a wolf howled at the full moon, but it is unknown if it was Romulus. Appearances * Moon of the Wolf External Links DCAU Wiki Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters